


My Collar

by Deliriously_Insane



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Original Poem, Petplay, Poetry, collared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriously_Insane/pseuds/Deliriously_Insane





	My Collar

I hold onto the loop of my collar as my heart swells.

I'm overcome with happiness, knowing I belong to someone that loves me despite my flaws.

The clanking metal of my collar pulls me out of my mind and back into reality when I lose sight with the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

The feeling of the collar around my neck is perfect. The pressure is just tight enough to feel like masters hand gentle squeezing my neck, reminding me who owns me.

My throat tightens and a large knot forms in my stomach as my eyes water at the thought of losing it. This is my collar. And knowing master could take it away so easily terrifies me to my core.

Master replaces my hand on the collar and gently pulls me toward him as he embraces me and reminds me that he loves me lots and that I'm his good girl and once again my mind is at ease.


End file.
